The Epidemiology Branch and the Division of Intramural Population Health Research (DIPHR) have recently initiated the Intergenerational Health Study to evaluate the impacts of gestational diabetes and obesity on the metabolic, vascular, and reproductive health of the offspring, their determinants, and the underlying molecular mechanisms. The proposed initiative is a 12-month data supporting contract for the Intergenerational Health Study. This initiative involves sites that are responsible for recruitment and enrollment, and the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) that is responsible for overall data management and the web-based data collection system. The clinical center is a separate scope of work and is a separate contract. The objective of this task order is to provide data management support for the Intergenerational Health Study initial recruitment and follow-up phase for 12 months .